<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by Anime_weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756347">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb'>Anime_weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commentary, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Movie Night, Star Wars rant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all the warnings Ren had given him, Karma couldn't resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't resist writing this once the idea was in my head. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the multiple warnings given to him by Ren Sakakibara himself, Karma paid no heed. He was doing this one way or another. So what if his boyfriend would shout at the screen, he often did it himself. That's what he had told Ren. But he just replied that his was on another level. Well, Karma wouldn't believe it till he saw it. So, he began to execute his plan.</p><p>Gakushuu was currently at a student council meeting, meaning he had more than enough time to get everything ready. He threw a packet of microwave popcorn in the microwave and set the time, before heading towards the couch where he proceeded to put cushions in a comfortable order. </p><p>Suddenly, bangs that sounded suspiciously like gunshots rang out, making Karma yelp and grab a pillow to cover his head. They ceased just as the timer for the popcorn had ended. The redhead sheepishly got up and made his way to the microwave. That was so lame! How could he mistake kennels popping as gunshots? Well, he reasoned, he heard real ones for a year so if anything, he should be proud at his quick reaction. Still made him feel embarrassed. Besides, how would a <em>pillow </em>protect his head from a bullet zooming towards him at god knows what speed? He really was getting rusty.</p><p>He poured the freshly made popcorn into a big bowl as the smell of fresh popcorn wafted through the air. He went back and set the bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch, before resuming his earlier task. He laid a folded blanket at the side before going towards the cabinet that held all of Gakushuu's dvd's. They were all in alphabetical order- courtesy of Gakushuu. Karma gave a quick thanks to Gakushuu's need to make everything perfect before plucking his chosen movie and proceeding to put it in the DVD player. Now the only thing he needed to do was change into more comfortable clothes and then...wait.</p><p>He was at Gakushuu's house, so there wasn't much to do. <em>'May as well finish up on my assignment'</em> Karma thought bitterly.</p>
<hr/><p>When Gakushuu finally got home, Karma wasted no time as he rushed Gakushuu up to his room to change out of his school uniform before ushering him back down and onto the couch. </p><p>"What are we doing?" Gakushuu asked as he saw Karma grab the remote and bowl of popcorn from the coffee table and then settle next to him.</p><p>"We're watching a movie together." Karma smiled at him as he waved the remote at him before pressing play. The movie showed the company it was made from. Kadokawa Pictures?** Nice.</p><p>"I can't watch a movie with you, apparently I-"</p><p>"I know, Ren told me, but I don't care so let's watch the damn movie, kay?"</p><p>Gakushuu grumbled underneath his breath but didn't protest further, instead opting to cuddle closer to the redhead and take a handful of popcorn. Karma put an arm around his shoulders. He couldn't be that bad... could he?</p><p>...</p><p>He could.</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU SLICING YOUR PALM FOR BLOOD?! Do you know how many nerve endings are in your hand? Why can't you just cut the back of your arm or leg fucking hell!"</p><p>"Why are you trying to walk upright across the bridge?! IT'S CALLED CENTRE OF GRAVITY FOR A REASON! Get on your hands and knees and CRAWL across that things. HUG IT, SCOOT YOUR BUTT ACROSS IT. "But I look stupid" Please! At least you'd be able to avoid that dramatic moment where you nearly fall over and die because you want to look COOL!"</p><p>"Yes mr. action hero, I am aware that running dramatically from the baddies at breakneck speeds is important, but know what else is important? NOT GETTING SHOT. RUN IN A FUCKING ZIGZAG PATTERN ON THE OFF CHANCE THAT THE BASTARDS WERE <em>NOT </em>COACHED IN MARKSMANSHIP BY THE IMPERIAL STORMTROOPERS YOU INCAPABLE DONKEY!"</p><p>"There is a door <em>right there</em>. Stop breaking windows and alerting the enemy of your location damn it."</p><p>Gakushuu sat back into Karma's arm with a huff, a pissed off expression on his face as he aggressively shovelled popcorn into his mouth. Karma just stared at his boyfriend with thinly conceived amusement and slight annoyance. Was he turning into that British chef? What was his name? Right, Gordon Ramsey. Was he turning into Gordon Ramsey?</p><p>"It's a broadsword, <em>so why are you fencing with it</em>?" </p><p>"O-k, don't you think that's enough commentary for one movie?" Karma asked.</p><p>"Sorry Karma" Gakushuu laughed sheepishly, "It just pisses me off when the characters do such stupid things." </p><p>"No no, I get it! Characters can be so stupid sometimes, like when the rebels were shooting Darth Vader to stop him from getting into the ship, you know, the ending scene from rogue one?" Karma smiled.</p><p>Gakushuu chuckled. "Yeah, they were so stupid, how are they shooting <em>Darth Vader</em> as if they'd <em>actually </em>hurt him? It was actually kind of pitiful how useless they were against him. Another example that no matter how strong you think you are, in the face of crushing power, you are as useless as a vegetable."</p><p>Karma hummed in agreement. "I mean, Vader is literally a dude so badass his cape flutters in the wind while in space."</p><p>"Though I have to admit, that end scene was probably the only scene that Disney has made that actually lived up to the Star Wars expectations. The last Jedi was a joke." Gakushuu rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Dude, don't even get me <em>started</em> on that shit. Disney messed up Star Wars!"</p><p>"And in Empire Strikes Back? I always cringed when Leia would kissed Luke, especially on the mouth, like, that's your <em>brother!</em>" Karma made a face.</p><p>"Yeah but she didn't know they were both related." Gakushuu explained.</p><p>"Even so, it made me cringe."</p><p>"Remember when Anakin choked Padme in Revenge Of The Sith?"</p><p>"Now <em>that </em>pissed me off, he was preaching the whole time about how he loved her and would do anything for her, then proceeds to choke her."</p><p>"Yes, but remember, he thought she had betrayed him and was on Obi-Wan's side."</p><p>"Still, if you loved someone that much, yes you would be heartbroken, but you wouldn't try to <em>kill</em> them."</p><p>"He was taken over by the dark side, he wasn't in his right mind. He was an emotionally stunted kid and didn't know how to handle his newfound feelings. If you ask me though, he was acting like a spoilt brat by thinking everyone was an enemy on the mere fact that they didn't agree with every little thing he said."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes and sighed, before looking back towards the screen, surprised to see a good portion of it had passed during their Star Wars rant, Gakushuu doing the same.</p><p>"Tell you what, we can both comment on the movie, that way we can <em>both </em>bash this horrible movie." Gakushuu proposed.</p><p>Karma only grinned in agreement.</p><p>And thus, started the complaints.</p><p>"If something really fucking huge is falling on you, don't FUCKING RUN ALONG THE LENGTH JUST TAKE LIKE TWO STEPS TO THE SIDE!" </p><p>"Gakushuu calm down before you knock over the popcorn, Jesus."</p><p>"If you're gonna break into someone's house, please, for the love of god, WEAR SOME FUCKING GLOVES. They're called fingerprints, dumbass, and you're leaving them all over the place!"</p><p>"Karma stop leaning forward to shout at the movie, you're taking all of the blanket off of my legs and it's cold damn it."</p><p>"Stop yanking out the IV lines, THAT'S WHAT'S KEEPING YOU ALIVE RIGHT NOW IDIOT."</p><p>"Fucking hell Gakushuu, you just hit your foot on the coffee table, how are you not in pain?"</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE? Just pull the guard from the door around the corner and stab him- NO DON'T SLIT HIS THROAT, THE BLOOD GODDAMMIT, Look, now the other guard knows where you are, so this is the perfect time to- DON'T STAB HIM THERE, YOUR'E GONNA HIT AN ARTERY, THEN THERE'S GONNA BE A SHIT TON OF BLOOD TO CLEAN UP, He sounded the alarm so just stay calm and- WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING FROM? THE AIR?! THERE'S A FUCKING VENT RIGHT THERE!"</p><p>"Uhh... Karma, I think your assassin side is coming out-"</p><p>"DON'T LEAVE THE BODIES THERE, NOW THEY'LL KNOW THAT YOU WERE THERE!"</p>
<hr/><p>"So let me get this straight, in a fit of fury, you broke the coffee table and the tv?" Gakuho asked as he massaged his temples.</p><p>The two boys that sat across from him bowed their heads in shame. Gakuho knew about Gakushuu's habit during movies, but it seemed with Akabane around, it was amplified. This situation was going to be a headache.</p><p>"Popcorn?" Karma asked helpfully, holding out the bowl that had a single piece of popcorn in it- the rest was becoming one with the floor at the moment.</p><p>Gakuho shot him with an incredulous look while Gakushuu was close to bursting out in laughter. '<em>No' </em>Gakuho thought, <em>'This </em>relationship <em>was going to be a headache'</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I may have included a small Star Wars rant in the middle of the story, sue me.</p><p>**Kadokawa Pictures is a japanese movie company.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>